All That and a Bag of Chips
by MikkiANNE
Summary: Some things in life are unexpected... and so are these fickle thoughts of mine. Written for the challenge at The Jareth/David Bowie Fangirl Harem. Will be updated at any time.
1. 22: Mother Nature

_Here is my try at the 100 themes word challenge at The Jareth/David Bowie Fangirl Harem. It's really quite simple. You pick any random number from the list and write about it. These little stories will be un beta-ed._

And to much disappointment, nobody owns Labyrinth expect for Jim Henson & Co., and other important and lucky sons of…

* * *

**22: Mother Nature**

Jareth twirled his crystal balls in his hand as he 'listened' to Sarah rave on about her parents. He stopped listening when she started to go through the list of things her parents don't want them to do in front of them. And honestly, he couldn't care less. He and Sarah, a couple very much in love, and could do what they like when they like. Screw the parents, he thought.

However, he suddenly got a sound in his ears that he got every few years.

He stood up and cleared his throat to gain his loves attention. "Sorry, sweetie, but nature calls."

"Oh," was her reply, and then she walked to a door and opened it.

Jareth stared at the door for a moment and then got it. It was the door to the bathroom.

He laughed. "Oh, Sarah, not that kind of _nature_. I'm talking about Mother Nature, creator of all things natural… storms, earthquakes, cyclones."

"Oh," Sarah giggled. "My bad."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "Did you want to meet her? But you have to be cautious; she's a bit crappy during summer."

Sarah laughed. "Sure. And then after that we'll meet Father Time."

"Hmm… I'm not sure if Father will be home at this moment… he's quite busy and that makes Mother angry sometimes which causes some disasters," he pondered thoughtfully.

As he said that, Sarah's eyes got wider and wider…


	2. 50: Breaking the Rules

**Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson & Co.**

**

* * *

**

50: Breaking the Rules

A small but quiet giggle broke the silence as the pair sneakily tip-toed across the living room floor. They both had glassy eyes and no doubt had been drinking, and both had silly grins on their faces.

Another giggle came from the girl as she nearly tripped over her own to feet, she swayed before regaining her balance.

"Shh..." said the man, his arms wrapped around her body. "We have to be quiet. We don't want to wake your par-parents," he choked on a chuckle.

"Oh…" she said, wide eyed, but then giggled again.

He pulled her closer to him, his eyes wandering over her face. "You wanna go up stairs?" he whispered as his brow rose.

She nodded and smiled, her shiny, white teeth showing.

They made their way up stairs, hopelessly failing as they kissed all the way up.

He pushed her up against her door and kissed her soundly. She snuck her tongue in his mouth and he couldn't help but purr. He searched for the door nob not taking his lips off her. Once he found it, he twisted, pushed forward and they landed on the bed.

"I… love… breaking… the… rules," she breathed between each kiss, addicted to his lips like drugs.

What they did next is not appropriate for persons under eighteen years of age.

* * *

The next morning…

Boom boom. Boom boom.

Her head pounded. She groaned at thought that her parents would totally notice that she had been drinking… while underage.

She continued to groan and begun stir frustratingly on the bed that was until her leg made contact with a body part that was not hers. She clenched her eyes shut. She moved her hand over to the right and she felt skin.

_Oh, crap!_

The body next to her hummed in his sleep. He rolled over to face her and he opened his eyes.

"Hello, precious," he said, hoarsely.

At the sound of his voice she smiled. She then wondered why she was next to him… in a bed.

"Last night was…" she drifted off.

His mouth turned upwards into a knowing smirk. "Amazing? Spectacular? Can't find a word to describe it?"

Her brow furrowed. "No…" she said slowly. "I was going to say fuzzy. I can't remember what happened last night."

The smirk on his face completely fell off and she just realised she had insulted him. She opened her mouth to apologise but he spoke first.

"That's understandable. You did have a lot to drink," he sympathised, his eyes cast away from hers.

"Hey…" she said softly, putting a hand to his cheek to make him face her. "I can always make it up to you."

He nodded into her hand and moved closer to her. His lips touched hers and she felt sparks run down her spine.

Things had gotten more heated as minutes passed. However, being it was the dawn; the door was flung open without a knock.

She tore her lips away from his as she looked at the intruder.

"Sarah!" her stepmother screamed.

All Sarah could do was turn bright red.


	3. 1: Introduction

_This was the result of writer's block and a boring day._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth.

******

* * *

**

******1: Introduction**

Once upon a time – now let's not get too cliché here. This story doesn't start like every other fairy tale where the narrator begins describing the introduction of how there lived a beautiful princess wanting to be whisked away by a handsome prince.

However, this story does start off with a girl whose name means princess and was cursed with that from the day she was born, and she did want to be whisked away… by a daydream.

There is something original about this story. It doesn't include your average stereotypical fairytale clichés. This young girl, Sarah, had a fascination with fantasy. She longed to live in a world where there are no rules, no babysitting, and absolutely no stepmothers.

The story first opens to a beautiful glade of perfect cut, green grass. A lake surrounded the glade; the swans swam happily to themselves. There were trees here and there. An old bridge ran over the lake.

And then, all of a sudden, in a manner of seconds, a girl in a white dress ran over the bridge and into the glade.

She then stopped at looked in front of her. "Give me the child," she said, her voice displaying her confidence. "Give me the child," she repeated, her voice was softer than before. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child you have stolen." She paused. "For my will is as strong as yours ... and my kingdom as great ..."

The thunder rumbled above her, and her brow furrowed as she tried to remember the words.

"For my will is as strong as yours ... and my kingdom as great ..." she said again, and she frowned.

"Oh, damn," she muttered softly.

She pulled out a book from the sleeve of her dress. It was a small red, leather bound book. The Labyrinth, it was called. She pulled the book to her face as she read the lines she had forgotten. "You have no power of me."

Those powerful words were only the introduction of something magical.


End file.
